


for your eyes only

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [170]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bechdel Test Pass, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Public Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Jess doesn’t talk about her feelings other than being pissed. Sharon accepted that years ago.But that can be frustrating, so she makes up for it in bed.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Jessica Jones
Series: Rare Pairs [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



Jess doesn’t talk about her feelings other than being pissed. Sharon accepted that years ago.

But that can be frustrating, so she makes up for it in bed.

“Tell me,” she says into Jess’s ear every few thrusts. She must say it a dozen times before Jess breaks.

“Fuck you!” Jess shouts, fighting against the Avengers-grade cuffs Sharon slipped away from work. “You’re gonna tear my fucking ass!”

“No I won’t,” Sharon says. She slathers more lube on her fingers and shoves them into Jess again, hard.

It’s an accomplishment to make an enhanced person make those kinds of noises.

“Tell me,” she whispers into Jess’s ear, while she moves her hips back and forth, back and forth. She’s going slow, but they’ve been at it for at least an hour, and Jess’s eyes are blissfully unfocused.

“Yeah,” Jess breathes. She raises her hand slowly and it settles in Sharon’s hair. “Just like that, baby.”

“Tell me,” she says conversationally across the table. Jessica’s eyes dart from her target across the restaurant to Sharon’s elbow, disappearing under the tablecloth.

Sharon clears her throat. Her fingers circle her own clit, slow and teasing. 

Jessica gets up: the target must be on the move.

“You’re such a bitch,” she tells Sharon as she goes, adjusting her jeans.

Sharon laughs loudly enough to get attention from the other diners.

“Tell me,” she says.

Jess’s face looks like the bar where Sharon found her tonight: dark and rolling down the metal grate to keep everyone out. Sharon doesn’t expect to get anything out of her. And she’s accepted that.

“I-”

Jess flips onto her back. If she had heat vision the ceiling would be on fire.

Sharon waits.

“It’s _hard,_ ” Jess spits out.

Sharon lays down beside her and listens, like she always does.


End file.
